The Colonel's sister
by kayring18
Summary: Skiver is the young director of the Repliforce Air Base. But he does have a story to tell.


The name is Spiral "Skiver" Pegasion. I'm the director of the Repliforce Air brigade.(The air force branch of Repliforce) I do a pretty good job in keeping things going, if I do say so myself. Some even call me the Air Force prince. Using my high power wings I fly and supervise the Air brigade. I have to make sure everything is in order, even a little mistake could be troublesome for the whole unit. Lately there has been more incidents of Maverick activity. This gives me more of a reason to stay on my toes. Although I have to admit I slack off from time to time. Being a Pegasus theme repliod I like to fly free and do stunts in the air. Sometimes I even do it while I am at the job. (I just hope the general and colonel don't found out.) Speaking of the Colonel, he is a good friend of mine. And I am not just saying this because he is the second one in charge of the Repliforce, right behind the General. He is good at using the sword, strong willed, a good leader and overall his dedication to the Repliforce is admirable. You can say I look up to him.

Lately I haven't seen him as often though. With all this maverick activity going on, everyone has been more busy. Storm Owl and the others are all busy trying to crack down maverick cases. Some people even wonder if the Repliforce is even helpful. You see one of the reasons Repliforce was founded, was to assist the Maverick Hunters get a hold of Maverick and other criminal activities. Well some are saying that the Repliforce is ineffective in doing this and that we are just a waste of resources. Are they kidding?! Our founder wanted the Repliforce to thrive and assist the Maverick Hunters. I work hard to do my job and I know the others do. ( Well I certainly hope they do, I know for sure Colonel, General, and Storm Owl do.}

After a long day of work, I like to unwind by doing stunts in the air. The more I do them the better I get. I even thought about how these stunts can even help me in battle. I can easily turn these stunts into an attack. I hope I won't have to use them as attacks any time soon.

Out of all the sights and people I see, nothing makes me more happy ( and for the fact nervous) than seeing her. The girl with long dark brown hair. She wears her long hair tied halfway to the bottom She wore a "Repliforce agent in training dress" When I first saw her. I had always seen her running errands around the base, but I never bothered to talk to her. Mostly due to my shyness and busyness. Although I can clearly remember the first time we talked. I was practicing my stunts. Trying to figure out how I can make them into another attack. Would it be better if I attacked the enemy by doing an uppercut or a dive attack? I then notice her staring at me from the ground. I looked down at her and when we made eye contact I thought it would be rude not to say anything to her so I said the first think that came to my mind. "Hi, Can I help you with anything?" She seemed surprise at this and quickly responded "Ah, Sorry. I was just on my way to deliver these files to my brother, when I...um...your flying caught my attention. Sorry for the interruption" she said obviously embarrassed.

" Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything, Can I help you with anything? " I said.

"Nope, Just need to deliver these files to Colonel and I'm running late." She said hastily.

"Wait, is the Colonel your brother?" I asked curiously.

"Yup, that's him"

How could I have been so dumb to realize she was the Colonel's sister ? Now thinking back I do recall the Colonel saying about his sister, but I guess it slipped my mind for the most part.

"Well if you want I can give you a lift?" the words came out of my mouth before my brain could even respond.

"That would be nice, but how?" She said.

"By flying of course!" I said proudly. " I can carry you to your bro's office before you can say "Plasma Prism Power 5 times."

I could tell by the look in her face she was both surprised and thrilled by my offer.

"Sure, why not? I always wanted to see the base from above. I want see how it is to fly." She said as a grin began to spread on her face.

"OK then hang on. I promise I won't drop you, and even if I do I will catch you" I said. She nervously laughed and said "Well that's reassuring" She then looked at me and said"I'm Iris by the way"

Iris...the name of the rainbow goddess and a colorful flower. The name fits, don't you think?

I carried Iris in my arms , spread my wings, and flew like a Pegasus should. At first I could tell she was nervous by the way she tightly gripped my neck with her arms. (I tried my best to hide the blush that was beginning to spread on my face. ) But as the minutes passed she began to feel at ease and stared in awe at the view as we flew. "Spiral, this is amazing!" Iris said as she looked around. "No wonder you are always flying !" "You can call me Skiver, if you want, you can call me anything really." I said, again my mouth going first before my brain.

Iris giggled at this, "I think I will just call you Skiver."

when we finally landed in front of the main Repliforce base, she quickly got down and fixed her hair. For all the wind had made it a bit messy for her. " Thank you, Skiver! Thanks to you I made it just in time. Here I owe you something" She took out some zennies from her dress pockets and handed them over to me. "No, there is no need for that and you're welcome" I said and then nervously added

"Maybe we can hang out sometime, well you know during our breaks I guess."

"I would like that very much" She said smiling. She took my hand and shook it "It was nice meeting you Air Force prince" She said with a wink. "It was nice meeting you, as well, Iris."She then hurried off to the base. I took off to the sky again and flew back to the air base, not before taking one last glance at Iris though.

Iris and I had many more meetings together. Sometimes during our breaks we would hang out. We hung out so much that Cyber Peacock began to tease us. He would say things like"Well well well, instead of going on soo many dates, why don't you two get back to your duties?" or "Skiver? Why don't you buy your girlfriend flowers? How about some colorful Irises?"

I just shrugged it off, and so did Iris. Although honestly deep down I wish what cyber Peacock said, was true. One time as we sat in the bench together looking at the sunset, I decided I wanted get out of this zone, this zone some call the "friendzone." I decided to make a move. As the sun began to set, Iris and I made eye contact. We stared at each other for a few seconds,Then I slowly brought my face closer to hers. She sat there waiting for me, or was she? When an alarm sounded and Storm Owl's voice boomed through the speaker "Spiral! Please report back to the Air Base!" I sheepishly excused myself and we said our goodbyes. I wanted to have iris by my side, for her to be my...

But I know this wasn't the place for those kinds of relationships. I had to do my job and anything else would have to wait.

One evening all the main Repliforce teammates and staff sat around waiting for the General to make an announcement. Everyone chattered on one thing or another. Until Colonel stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone hushed and listened. "We will now begin our meeting, Please welcome the General." The General looked around and began his speech. " As you all know, Maverick activity has risen, it's in an all time high. As an effort to help our Allies the Maverick hunters we will be sending some of our staff to go to there headquarters and assist them. Now, I already have some volunteers but we still need some more. Anyone who is interested please contact Colonel." Everyone looked at one another. The General looked at Iris. "Iris you have been working hard, and I think it would be a good opportunity for you to go and train with the hunters. They can give you excellent training to be a navigator. A navigator can really help us in tough cases. " Iris was obviously surprised by this. "Pardon sir, but why can't she just train here?" Colonel ask ,surprised his sister was being sent to the Hunter base. "Good question, You see the Hunters have good training for navigators and like I said they can use all the help they can get."General said calmly. "So what do you say, Miss Iris?"

Iris nodded and said " Ok, sounds good" and with that, Iris along with a few others where sent to assist the Hunters. I didn't see Iris for months and at first it took some time to get used to not seeing her every day or every other day. Although I did hear from Colonel that she was doing well. That's all that mattered. Also I was busier than ever. More threats from dangerous mavericks began to appear. Including DNA soul stealing mavericks . I had to supervise more than ever.

The day the Sky Lagoon fail is when everything went downhill. It almost seemed like there was nothing we could do to stop what was about to happen, except fight. When a maverick attacked the Sky Lagoon, causing it to fall and end many lives,We the Repliforce where accused by the Maverick Hunters. Of course the General or Colonel would have none of it. They were much to prideful and would not tolerate any false accusations. Especially accusations from there former allies the Maverick hunters. The General decided on a coup. And the Maverick Hunters were ordered to stop it. To make a long story short, it didn't end well. But I can still remember the last time I saw my teammates, Colonel, General, and of course Iris.

2 months before the fall of the Sky Lagoon, Iris had come back from training with the Maverick Hunters. Even though she was mainly here to stay, there would be times were she will be sent back to assist them for a day or two. Seeing her again made me happy.

"Skiver, it's good to see you again." She said as she shook my hand. She was now wearing a beret and her uniform dress had a slightly different design. "Welcome back to Repliforce." I said.

She told me about her experience in the Maverick Hunter headquarters. She also mention this one guy who was one of the best members of the Maverick Hunters and She mention his skill with his saber, his crimson armor and his long blonde hair. She talked about him a bit too much. But who was that guy? Was Iris beginning to like him? This bothered me , of course. But what could I do?

The day the Sky Lagoon fell, Iris had gotten trapped in the debris. Colonel was on his way to rescue her. Only to find out that the Crimson hunter had already saved her. I just wish I could have been there and have been the one to have rescued her. That hunter, what was his name?

As things began to get from bad to worse between the Repliforce and Maverick Hunters, the whole situation was dubbed the " Great Repliforce War". Most of my teammates and crew were separated into different areas. And little by little my teammates fell. The last time I talked to Storm Owl, Cyber Peacock, and the rest was a brief and tense one. They where all in there base and awaited the arrival of the hunters. They were defeated as well by the 2 main maverick hunters,a blue one called X and the crimson one whose name I didn't know. The one Iris spoke of often.

Although the death of my teammates was a hard thing for me to accept (especially Colonel's). Knowing about the General's sacrifice and the end of the Repliforce made me feel that all my effort and work have been in vain. And to top it all only a few members of the Repliforce remained. Mattrex being one of them.

Now you may be wondering, can it get any worse? Yes, it can. I found out by one of the few remaining Repliforce officers that Iris had also been defeated in battle, apparently trying to avenge her brother. He said it had been done by the crimson Maverick Hunter. But how can this be?

Iris, her emerald eyes and sweet smile. The way she would always be smiling despite being busy with work. I can still remember holding her in my arms that first time, as we flew among the cotton like clouds. I wish I could have taken off with her, to fly away from this disaster. But it's to late for that. I am here waiting in a battle area, waiting for my opponent. This could be my last one. I will fight until the end. A new problem has arisen and as a soldier I must comply.

Someone has taken over the space colony Eurasia, releasing a virus, that will turn anyone into a maverick upon contact. Unfortunately, it has made contact with me. My system will go berserk in any moment,but that doesn't matter. I have to fight to the end. That's what the Colonel would have wanted, I was build for this. I hear my opponent enter, there standing in all glory. Is that crimson hunter. And sure enough he is holding a saber and his hair is long just like Iris said. For a brief moment I can see Iris standing next to me, holding my hand. She smiles and looks at me. "Iris, who is this guy?" I ask her. She continues to smile. "Please, tell me Iris. Who is he?" The crimson hunter looks at me and says "She's gone...I" Before he can finish I leaped towards him and say "Kill you! I will kill you! I won't let you escape!" With that our battle begins and as it ends, I can feel myself get really tired. I want to close my eyes, but not before seeing the sky for one last time.

NOTE:

…...

Well that was depressing. Well, people that was my take on Skiver ( Spiral Pegasion)'s Point of view on things. I tried to keep this fic close to it's canon material. So if you want to correct me, please do. I pretty much centered this fic on the secrete dialog Skiver says in the game Megaman x5. The one suggesting he has met Iris. Some fans believe that Skiver had a thing for Iris because of this dialog. I do to, and I wanted to write a fic based on this. I also like the idea of them being a couple. Kinda reminds me of Mini Moon and Pegasus from sailor moon. x)

Anyways, hope ya'll like it. Feel free to review, critique (respectfully) Don't just say this sucks crap!

P.s If there is any dude reading this, and feels I was off with a guy's emotion. Please tell me.

Also, Do I need to answer who the Crimson hunter is?...Fine, Zero. There I said it.

Megaman X and characters belong to Capcom.

Fanfiction mine.


End file.
